This invention relates to a manicure composition for nails, which contains a cyanoacrylate as the main component and exerts a therapeutic effect on chapped nails.
It has been a practice to use cyanoacrylate compositions as manicure compositions in treating chapped nails such as those having rough and coarse surface or those in a state where the tip ends thereof are readily cracked. For example, JP-A-58-103406 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d.) discloses use of cyanoacrylates as adhesives for adhering artificial nails while JP-A-2-91012 discloses use of cyanoacrylates as enamel coating compositions for nails.
Cyanoacrylates have high hardening rates to the extent that they are generally employed in instantaneous adhesives. However, cyanoacrylates are hardened so quickly that the hardening reaction thereof is associated with heat generation. Therefore, when cyanoacrylates are applied to nails, there arises heat irritation.
To relieve the heat irritation with respect to skin, JP-W-A-10-508326 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-W-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cpublished Japanese national stage of international applicationxe2x80x9d.) discloses a technique of adding dioctyl phthalate serving as a plasticizer to cyanoacrylates.
Nails, which protect fingertips, are composed of overlapping flat epithelial cells made of keratinous protein which contains cystine as the main constituent. Because of being a part of the skin, nails in a healthy, elastic and glossy state contain moisture and lipids which are continuously supplied from the body. Nail chapping proceeds as follows. When the moisture and lipids are eliminated from nails or their supply becomes insufficient, the nails become harder and keratinize. As a result, the epithelial cells are coming loose and falling and thus the nails become rough, less elastic and coarse followed by the occurrence of cracking.
When nails are manicured, it is generally observed that the moisture evaporation/supply in the nails becomes out of balance or lipids are eluted out from the nails. As a result, nail chapping proceeds under the manicure coating. Therefore, the nail chapping can be prevented by adding to manicure compositions a substance capable of keeping nails in good health or improving the nail health. Moreover, it is necessary that such additives never deteriorate the quick hardening properties or storage stability of cyanoacrylates.
An object of the present invention is to provide a manicure composition which contains a cyanoacrylate as the main component and exerts a therapeutic effect on chapped nails.
Other objects and effects of the present invention will become available from the following description.
The above-described objects of the present invention have been achieved by providing the following manicure composition.
A manicure composition for nail, which contains:
a cyanoacrylate composition; and
a natural oil extracted from a plant, the proportion of the natural oil being from 0.01 to 10 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the cyanoacrylate composition.